1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a baitcasting reel, and more particularly to a baitcasting reel having a device for restoring a clutch mechanism disposed between a spool and a handle to an engaged position when, with the clutch mechanism disengaged, the handle is turned in a direction to take up a fishing line.
2. Description of the Related Art
The clutch restoring device in a conventional baitcasting reel as constructed above is called an auto clutch. In the baitcasting reel with casting and reeling repeated frequently, the clutch mechanism is engaged automatically whenever the handle is turned in the line winding direction, to avoid the trouble of engaging the clutch mechanism after casting.
With the baitcasting reel, the angler swings a fishing rod at a relatively high speed for casting a bait after disengaging the clutch mechanism. Therefore, when the handle touches the hand of the angler not playing the main part of the swinging action or other part of his or her body, a strong force may act on the handle to turn the handle in the line winding direction.
With a strong force acting to turn the handle in the line winding direction, the clutch restoring device will move the clutch mechanism to an engaged position. As a result, the fishing line may be broken or the clutch mechanism may be damaged. Thus, there is room for improvement.
The fishing line is broken for the following reason. An ordinary reel has a one-way clutch for preventing backward rotation of the spool and allowing rotation in the line winding direction only. When the clutch mechanism is engaged at a casting time as noted above, unwinding of the fishing line from the spool is prevented, and the fishing line is broken by inertia of the bait. The clutch mechanism is damaged for the following reason. The spool rotates at high speed at a casting time. When the clutch mechanism is engaged in such a situation, the clutch mechanism connects a part rotating at high speed and a part nearly in a standstill state.